User talk:Hal Homsar Solo
Talk #2 Talk #1 here The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 30,000. Blue FIRST! *Cool. Alxeedo TALK 00:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) White Cool! I wanna watch Wipeout. XD Alxeedo TALK 20:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Black Okay. :) Oh. I'm working on an Ambox template at the moment. Alxeedo TALK 23:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Gray Okay, have fun. :) Alxeedo TALK 16:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Random color XD I can only stay for a second, so I have to go right after I leave this message. I'll probably be on tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know that I can't come on for the rest of the day. :( Bye! Alxeedo TALK 02:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The user Bullyhead has been swearing on a talk page and posting a threat to a user. Should he be blocked? Links: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:BullyHead http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Crystal_Maze Reviewportal77 17:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have reported him already. Go see the reports here. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry for Swearing Blue Hi! Oh. :( Alxeedo TALK 02:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sky blue XD Sorry, with school and stuff, I become busy. I don't know how long I can stay on, it's kind of late. Alxeedo TALK 02:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, by the way I created a new template for User Reports. You don't have to use it, it's your choice: Alxeedo TALK 02:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Color Sometimes school is quite annoying. I have to go soon, so bye! Alxeedo TALK 02:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ban Can U Please Ban BullyHead Cos of Signature with a Swearword in it Spamming JOOLEE 16:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I do not know how to edit the user reports page got confused with the template thing. so i have a report that The Suite Life On Deck has been swearing on comments. ttp://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Suite_Life_On_Deck Reviewportal77 17:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Reviewportal77 Leave The Suite Life On Deck Alone, Tell U What How About If He Swear One More Time Report Him JOOLEE 17:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: A user made a copy of a page I made. Can you delete it? Links: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Expedia.com http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Expedia Reviewportal77 02:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'm Macintosh1 I Wanna Be an Admin of Logopedia User Notice:The user blogger sucks has been spamming and he\she ruined the SoapNet page.The thing is with these spammers is that they get banned and then create another account.BloggerSucks is probaly a sock puppet of Choco9 and Choco9 was a spammer too. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blogger_sucks I think there should be a ban. Should that happen?Reviewportal77 03:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) User Report:HomerJSimpson18:Spam Comments and copies of pages,deserves a very long ban.Reviewportal77 19:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Macintosh1 and I Love to Be an Admin So I Can Delete Comments Block Users Macintosh1 12:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Friend I'm Adding You as a Friend on My Userpage :) MACINTOSH1 19:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! How are ya doing? P.S. I love Wipeout now, I saw it when I was on vacation. IT'S AWESOME! Alxeedo TALK 23:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Response Good. Okay, I probably won't be able to come on later, but I may be on. See ya! Alxeedo TALK 23:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ? What's wrong? Alxeedo TALK 01:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Headline I hope you feel better. I'm not sure when I have to leave. Alxeedo TALK 02:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm sorry that you had a bad day. Hopefully today was better. Whatever went wrong, just try to forget it and continue on. Have a great rest of teh day. (Yes, I typed "teh") See ya! Alxeedo TALK 01:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) If you want to apologize then you should on their talk page (if they aren't on IRC). It's your choice, but that is what I would do. Whatever went wrong, I hope you feel better. Alxeedo TALK 02:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Message I think its a great letter, and that they will accept your apology. Alxeedo TALK 03:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply2 You may have to wait, maybe only a few people saw it yet. Alxeedo TALK 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply3 Sorry, I don't want to now. It's too late where I live. If I come on tomorrow, I will. I have to leave soon. Alxeedo TALK 03:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Section headline Just wait, I'm sure people will see it. Plus, did you leave a link on the talk page of the people you are directing it at? If you didn't I think you should. Just a recommendation. Alxeedo TALK 03:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of a headline I'm sure they care. As I said earlier, you should wait a few minutes/hours and check again. Some people don't respond immediately, or may have to plan out their response. Alxeedo TALK 03:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Keyword Keyword: Wait. I am sure people will respond, but it takes time. LM probably didn't see it yet. Alxeedo TALK 04:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ask Ask him if he saw your tweet(s). P.S. Each headline of my response will be the first word in it from now on. :) Alxeedo TALK 04:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Why Why not? Alxeedo TALK 04:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Did Did you try it? That is the only way to know if he saw your tweet, besides waiting for him to respond. I have to go. :( See ya! Alxeedo TALK 04:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) This is NOT Alxeedo... or is it? De rien. (You're welcome) :) Alxeedo TALK 16:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Please stop this nonsense! Please stop making comments that do not refer to logos. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 02:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :But it seems the user has not made any edits since November 2011, over a year ago. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 03:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC)